


How To Win A Prince

by NattiCatti



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Siren, prince - Freeform, spicy drama lmaooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattiCatti/pseuds/NattiCatti
Summary: hi lmao so boyfriend is gonna be called keith because having boyfriend as a name is just yikes also its a WIP (work in progress)its not done yet
Relationships: Pico(Pico's school)/Boyfriend(Friday Night Funkin')
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> hi lol  
> keith /boyfriend is a merman??? i think-  
> pico is a prince  
> tankman is the king/dad  
> Mika is a selfish bitch lmao  
> this fanfic isnt done shut up  
> also mika isnt the gf, mika is blonde.  
> the gf isnt blonde.

Tankman and Pico were having breakfast; "so have you found anyone yet?" "is someone on your mind recently?" "Do any of the girls catch your eyes?" "any names?" "anything???" "anything at all??" Tankman bombards Pico with questions while the red-head just gives him the silent treatment.  
“I’m just gonna--” Pico runs off screaming  
He stops at the sea, meanwhile..

a blue haired siren was on the sand getting pecked by seagulls; ”Stop!” He yells while flailing his arms around like that’ll help. Pico spots the fish boy and shoos away the seagulls. “Thanks for chasing them away- they’ve been on my tail for 15 minutes. Literally-” He chuckled, Pico blushed a little at the cotton candy siren.   
“By the way, I’m Pico.”  
“I’m Keith! Nice to meet you-”

Day by day, Pico started visiting Keith more, as they hung out their feelings for eachother grew.  
“It’s getting late, are you sure you’re not going home now?” Keith asked Pico as he was playing with a shell.  
“Funny how you didn’t cling onto me this time.” He chuckled, Keith pouted.  
Meanwhile with Tankman, “It’s been half an hour,why isn’t he home yet?.” He thought to himself.  
Tankman casually just sends guards to find Pico lol 

“There he is! Near the beach!” One of the guards exclaimed   
Keith sees a lot of figures, They looked like guards.  
“Pico, hold your breath-” He drags Pico into the water, making a loud splash.  
One of the guards heard the loud splash, so they rushed over to the seashore, only to find nothing. “The coast is clear!” Keith beamed as he helped Pico out of the water. “Sorry for that-”  
“It’s okay” Pico had forgiven Keith “You should get going now.” Keith told Pico as he kissed him on the cheek and swam away. Pico watched Keith swim away, when Keith's figure disappeared. 

Pico started walking home. He didn't want to be seen so he took the sneakiest path, as he sneaks back in his room somehow. He started running to his closet and started changing into new clothes. When he was done he just hops onto bed and sleeps, just dreaming about Keith.  
Tankman walks into his room, and seeing Pico in the bed “The fuck? He was here this entire time??” “I really need to go lie down.” He thought to himself as he walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm aha spicy drama time also no its still not done fuck off

As days go by, Pico starts to go out more and more. Tankman began to grow awfully suspicious, but decided to brush it off as he thought his son would start to search for a lover, like he told him to. Little does he know, Pico meets up with Keith and spends more time with him. One time, he even stayed at the sea shore for the whole night because he's taken a huge interest in him. Mika had always seen him at the sea, “Who’s he talking to?”  
She ran to Pico  
“Hey Pico! Who are you talking to?” She asked as she sat down.  
“Bitch none of your business-” He muttered  
“C’mon!! You love me! Don’t you?” She leaned against Pico’s shoulder

“Bitch, that’s my man-” Keith snapped.  
"How can someone as charming as him fall for a freak like you? You're not on the same level as him, so stay. Away. From him." Mika leered   
KEITH FUCKING PUNCHES HER LMAOOOOO  
"How dare you?! Punching a woman?!" she then turned to Pico,  
"Do you really want to associate with someone who hits women?!"  
Silent, Pico just stared at Keith and gave him a wink.  
"She's a hoe anyway, thanks for that" Pico laughs

“I’m telling!” Mika yelled as she stomps off  
"Aren't you worried about that?" Keith asked  
Pico just brushed it off  
"What's the worst that she can do? Besides, I rather spend my time with you" Pico cuddles with Keith and he just smiles as he was blushing and screaming on the inside

Pico excused himself to go back home, and Keith gave him a little kiss before he went.  
Pico waved as he watched Keith swim away, and then made his way back towards his castle, with a grin stuck on his face. He can't wait for another time to hang out more with Keith,

he's all that he can think about. Arriving home, Tankman immediately lectured the red-head as he just stood by the door.  
"I heard you were hanging out with a boy, and one that hits a woman at that too! What are you thinking?!" He yelled, Pico just scoffed in annoyance.

"Hmph- That bitch.. I'll hang out with whoever I want, and I'll like whoever I want."  
"You can't take the throne if you don't have a lover!"  
"You know this castle cannot live without another king!  
Who's going to rule the kingdom and take care of the people here?!"

Pico had enough of the throne and lover talk, it never fails to make him nauseous. "That's enough! I'm going! I can't stand all this stupid talk!" He yelled before running away, leaving Tankman standing in complete silence.

He mumbled a bunch of incoherent cursing, while he made his way back to the seashore. The red-head then sat there, trying to clear his mind. The sound of the wave crashing onto the coral, relaxing as it is, it doesn't help. He looked down to the ground, waiting for him. Because he's the only one that can keep his mind calm at times like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTER POGGG also its not done yet lmao

Keith sensed Pico at the shore, he popped his head out of the water to see the red-head.  
“Pico!” Keith exclaimed as he tackled him and hugged him  
"H-huh?? Keith?? What are you doing here this late?? I thought you already swam back home!" Pico asked

“I sensed that you’d come back.” Keith answered while still hugging him  
Pico felt relaxed and comforted in Keith's hug, he forgot about the ruckus back home, he just wanted to be with him. Pico laid down on the seashore, with Keith being on top of him. Pico has his arms wrapped around him, as the boy laid his head down on the red-head's chest, listening to his heart beat. 

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Pico asked as he looked up to the dark sky, Keith smiled and answered. "Of course, take your time." "Thank you.." Silence came over them once again, only the sound of the wave hitting the corals can be heard near them.  
After a while, Keith decided to break the silence, "Did.. Did something happen at home..?" Pico closed his eyes for a bit after that question, he inhaled and tears started to flow down. 

"It's.. stressful. This whole thing, the whole deal with the throne.. It's stressing me out!" He answered, Keith then sensed the distress in his voice. He then looked up to the red-head, giving him a worried face. He moved his hand towards Pico's cheeks, wiping the tears off. He slid closer to the boy's face, before kissing his forehead. "I'm here.. I'm right here for you.. I'll always be here for you."

Pico felt reassured, that's all that he needs now. Keith gave the boy a soft smile, he felt happy that Pico calmed down. They both then pulled each other into a close hug, eventually Pico decided to man up and pull Keith into a kiss.

"Screw this stupid status.. Why do I have to gather firewood at a time like this?!" Mika mumbled to herself, while collecting any fallen tree branches as her mother told her to. Still complaining, her eyes landed on a sight. She saw them, by the sea shore, and she couldn't believe it. Rather, she didn't want to believe it. 

She rushed to gather more firewood before making her way towards Pico's castle, with a plan in mind that will surely force Pico to like her too.

"Oh my! Aren't you the young lady from yesterday? Are you alright?" Tankman asked, while Mika just smiled and nodded. She then proceeds to whisper her idea to Tankman, before hoping that he would agree. To her surprise, he did and said that it will be done by tomorrow night. Mika bowed and hurried back home with an evil smirk on her face.

Tankman walks back inside, thinking of the whereabouts of Pico and Mika's idea. Natti, who heard about the idea, decided to walk off on her own. She knows that Pico wouldn't ever agree to the idea, knowing him. 

Natti searched for Pico with the news in mind, but after a while, she never really found him. She started to try and think of places where Pico would be. Lady luck smiled upon her, as she saw a familiar figure on the sea shore.

"Is that Pico?" She asked herself, before approaching said figure.

“HEY!! PICO!!” She yelled as she fell flat on her face.  
“Natti?” Pico was startled.

“The hoe snitched-” She explained everything to them  
“Well- Keith, Let’s run away together.” Pico turned to Keith  
“Okay!” Keith answered  
“I know a place! Follow me!” She told them


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they actually run away fr this time

“Wait, I’m gonna go get some things first!” Pico told them  
“Alright, but be careful.” Keith gave Pico a small kiss before he goes  
Pico snuck back in his room.  
He began to pack up, but since he's in a hurry, he made a bunch of noises so Tankman heard it and opened his room to confront him. But to his surprise, Pico wasn’t there.

He was running to the shore, worried about Keith since he’s a siren and sirens can’t survive without water. But when he arrived at the beach, Keith was in his human form. All dressed up and everything,  
“Y-You look.. Good-” He complimented Keith while blushing.  
“We don't have time for that!” Natti grabbed both of their arms and started running.

She stops at an enormous castle  
“The tower with the pink flag is mine!” She yelled as she ran inside.  
“Don’t we have to clean it up?” Keith questioned.  
“Yeah!” Pico chuckled.  
“Then help me clean instead of just standing there!” She yelled  
“Alright! Fine!” Keith grabbed some mops and stuff  
They were cleaning and by the time they were done, it was already morning.

Meanwhile..   
Tankman began to grow anxious since Pico isn't turning up and the event was already announced and will begin soon.Time keeps on running, and Tankman knew he had to make a last second decision to delay the event. Predicting that Pico won't come home soon, he sent out guards to search his whereabouts and report every area there.   
The event participants also grew anxious, especially Mika. Not only did her plan backfired, now her 'beloved' Pico has gone missing. Her instinct told her that this has something to do with that Keith he's been hanging around for the past weeks.

The guards obviously didn't find anything, as they all went to a place that's basically very far away from the castle. Hearing no report or progress on the search, Tankman gave up and scrapped the event. Obviously finding Pico is the most important thing for him right now. 

Tankman then apologized to all the participants and of course, Mika. Mika was disappointed, before mentioning how she thinks someone is helping him run away. She began to tell Tankman about Keith and how she always sees them on the sea shore by coincidence. He thanked her for this information, before telling the guards to investigate the sea shore.

Arriving at the seashore, the guards felt hopeless as they never really found anything that could be a potential clue. After a long time of investigating, they all agreed to report that they had found nothing on the sea shore. A guard apparently saw a small rose, and it looked very familiar to the other guards. 

They then discussed with each other, saying how this small rose is definitely a part of someone's hair clip. One guard mentioned that he has never seen on her usual route during the day. They all wrapped up the investigation, and returned back to the castle.

Tankman waited for his guards to come and hopefully bring good news, he walked back and forth as the clock kept ticking, followed by the king's worry that kept growing.

The guards showed up not long after, waiting for the king's permission. "Come in." Tankman said, stress can be heard in his voice. The guards proceed to come in on a big line, forming a very tidy line right in front of the king. 

"Did you find anything?" He asked, waiting for anyone to answer as soon as possible. A few guards walked up, one holding the small rose. They then proceed to explain their point of view and information.

The king came up with a plan to question everyone in the village by tomorrow, for now, he decides to let the guards go and get some rest for the night. He then proceeds to do the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY YALL CHAP 5 IS FINALLY DONE SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS

"It's been a while since we ran away, or.. two days to be exact. We found an abandoned castle, we cleaned it up, and made ourselves at home. I'm glad these two are enjoying their time together, because theY WON'T STOP BEING ALL LOVEY DOVEY ALL THE TIME." Natti thought to herself as she watched Pico and Keith doing stuff like an already married couple. Although she is happy for them, for not being forced to be with someone else, sometimes she hoped that these two would take a break or get a room. 

Pico and Keith have been doing anything together, ever since they came here. They seemed happy to be with each other, without any worries at all. Pico would sneak hug Keith, and Keith would silently give Pico a kiss. The three lived their lives in peace.

Meanwhile over to Tankman's castle..  
Tankman and his guards have been preparing ever since they all woke up, they're ready to question everyone and try to find the disappearance of his son. 

The preparation is already finished, and they all start to go from one house to the other. Questioning every villager that may be familiar to the small rose. While they're doing that, Tankman suddenly remembered that one information that Mika told him. About a boy named Keith, which is someone that Pico has been meeting up with lately.

Tankman suddenly got interested in knowing more of this, Keith, who his son was hanging out with. Tankman told some of his guards to keep asking while he and two other guards went to Mika's house. Tankman knocked on the door, and someone suddenly opened the door, it was Mika. Mika hurried to straighten her clothes before bowing towards the king. 

"It's nice to finally be able to talk properly with you, Mika." Tankman greeted her, with a smile. Mika proceeds to smile back at him, "Is there something going on?" She asked. Tankman then explained how he wanted to know more about this Keith person if Mika had any more information about him.

Mika agreed to tell him, as long as it helps with finding the whereabouts of Pico and hopefully they can ban Keith for punching her.

Mika lets the king enter her messy house, as the two guards stay outside. She kept apologizing towards Tankman for her messy house as she has no time to clean it up. Tankman, of course, keeps on insisting that it's fine.

Mika sat down, face to face with the king. She then proceeds to tell all of the information about Pico and Keith. How he has been meeting on the sea shore a lot more frequently, how he sometimes even stays there for hours, and how they once swam together. Tankman listened very carefully, putting the pieces together. He then came to a sudden realization that he didn't want to know, but he refused to believe it. Mika still didn't want to tell Tankman how she accidentally saw them kissing by the sea shore, because she too didn't want to believe it.

Tankman then thanked her for the information, she wished him luck in the searching for Pico.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aha more drama

Morning came, the three were greeted by a really bright sunlight, and a really good atmosphere. Pico, Keith and Natti woke up, greeted each other, and went by their morning routine. Natti decided to pick some berries or anything outside, since she knows the two would never get a room, she prefers being away from their non-stop lovey dovey.The guards went back to the castle, as the king kept repeating the same action over and over. Walking back and forth, his voice filled with anxiety. 

Natti walked outside, and proceeded to do the stuff she was planning to do.

Meanwhile, Tankman is walking anxiously back and forth. He feared the worst for his son, he then came up with a plan.

Tankman ordered most of his guards to try and search in the areas outside of the castle, knowing there's no way that he would be around here. The guards followed as they told, they all prepared for the mass search, and so did the king. They begin their search for hours, until they reach the woods of a fairly distant abandoned castle. They didn't dare to come closer, seeing as the castle may hold something precious to someone.

They all sighed, seeing they didn't find anything. One of the guards stayed observed, as he then saw a figure that seemed familiar to him. He then informed the other guards silently, making sure that it's her. They all agreed that it is, in fact, Natti. The villager that always walked the same route, everyday, passing the castle.

The guards went back to the castle, as the king kept repeating the same action over and over. Walking back and forth, his voice filled with anxiety. 

Seeing the guards come back, he rushed over and asked if they found anything. The guards immediately knew they had to tell him that they caught a glimpse of Natti, the person they were talking about earlier, near the abandoned castle. Tankman flinched, "They..? Is there a possibility.. that they're in there..? In that abandoned castle..?"

The guards had no choice but to agree with him, seeing how stressed out the king is looking right now. He then ran out of the castle, and arrived at Mika's house. He wanted to at least ask her to come with him to the search, seeing how helpful she was being during the questioning.

Mika opened the door, to see Tankman right in front of it, out of breath. Mika asks what's wrong, as the king proceeds to explain the whole thing. He then asked her if she wanted to join the search, seeing as how helpful she's been so far. Mika took a second to think, she did want to get her man back from that stupid merman. She agreed, and the king jolted up by happiness. 

They started preparing, for the second time. When they finished, they hurried to the abandoned castle. As they arrived, they could see the insides from the window. It was... clean? The three must've cleaned it up somehow, the king thought. 

They burst through the castle door, as the three inside jumped from being scared. They didn't expect someone else to find this place. "D-Dad?!" Pico squealed, as he saw Tankman standing there, angrily. Followed by Mika behind. "Ugh- you again?! When will you give up?!" Keith shouted, standing beside the shocked Pico.

"Give him back!" Mika shouted back, which angers Keith even more. Mika proceeds to act tough, and begins to walk closer to Pico. Keith physically said oh hell no, he then stood in front of Pico, blocking Mika. "Get out of my way, you lowlife merman!" She mocked, as Keith's eyes widened. He balled his fist, pushing it as far as almost hitting her bitchy cheek. Mika got startled, and lost her balance. She flopped to the side, as Keith just gave her a pity laugh. "Keep your bitchy attitude up and you'll get a real one."

Natti saw how Keith was physically holding back the punch, seeing the nervous but scary expression he has, and she knew he didn't want to look even worse in front of the king. Pico was just standing there, still in shock. There's no other good way than her stepping in, as Mika made her way back up. "Keith.. Let me handle this." She muttered quietly to Keith, signaling to calm Pico down.

"You're not here to ruin my best friend's relationship, are you?" She asked, a scary smile appeared on her face. She was about to pull out her pink garter dagger embellished with pink roses. “What’s it to you, cat freak?” Mika muttered. That’s where Mika crossed the line, Natti pulls out her garter dagger “how about a fight? I win, you back off and never come back.” She said in a calm but frightening tone.

“What if I win?” Mika responded,   
“Your choice.” Natti answered back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fight time ahaaaa also sorry for being inactive

Natti already had a gut instinct that she'll win for sure,  
they may both be a normal villager or whatever,  
but she knows Mika will flinch over a punch that doesn't even hit her, like how Keith did. Mika approached her at a fast pace, of course Natti just tackled her and like that, she fell to the ground. Mika groaned in pain, as Natti just casually walked and stepped on top of her.  
"You're surprisingly so weak for someone who had a bitchy attitude..”

Mika groaned, the pain of Natti's shoes on top of her head and crushing it down is unbearable. Mika slammed her hands on the floor multiple times as a sign that she wanted to give up. Natti sighed, "Weak." She said as she lets her shoes not crush on Mika's head any longer.  
As she was laying on the floor, Mika saw a sharp glass piece on the ground, she then reached for it while Natti didn't see and threw it high speed, right in the middle of her face.

Natti's instinct worked fairly quick, she used her dagger as a blocking mechanism and looked Mika dead in the eye. "You seriously thought I would fall for that?" She glared at Mika as she was trembling with nothing left to fight with.

Mika, being desperate, only can crawl to Natti's leg and begged to let her win.  
Natti scoffed, kicking the hoe's face away. "Tch- You're pathetic." She said, giving her a mocking look as Mika layed there, helpless. Natti then walked away. Intending to see how Pico and Keith were doing. Mika only watched, before she got up and ran past Natti. 

She was taken aback, she thought Mika was already knocked out.  
What's more surprising is that Mika immediately went after Keith, who was still comforting Pico. Keith got knocked back from Mika's weight,

as Mika just wrapped her fingers around his neck, fully filled with hatred. Keith wanted to fight back, but he was running out of breath to do so. Keith glanced at Pico who still had an emotionless stare, he then slammed his hand against the floor,

signaling Pico to snap back to reality. "Can't breath now, can you?!" Mika yelled, as Keith's view started to fade to black. Pico snapped, he looked over to what was happening in front of him. He was mad, and charged full speed towards Mika, knocking her away from Keith, who was almost unconscious. Mika rolled to the side, groaning in  
pain once again. 

Pico then told Natti to keep an eye on the hoe, as he went over to Keith. Coughing in pain, Mika can only watch from afar as her body was too weak after all those knocks. Natti walked over towards her, before putting a shoe over her head and forcing it to stay down. Pico scrolled over to Keith, who was still trying to breath properly after that. "Are.. Are you okay?" Pico asked in worry, as the blue-haired boy just nodded his head weakly. 

Coughing in pain, Mika can only watch from afar as her body was too weak after all those knocks. Natti walked over towards her, before putting a shoe over her head and forcing it to stay down. Pico scrolled over to Keith, who was still trying to breath properly after that. "Are.. Are you okay?" Pico asked in worry, as the blue-haired boy just nodded his head weakly. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Pico began to sob while putting his head on the floor in shame. Keith put both of his hands on the red-head's cheek and slowly pulled his face upwards, right in front on his own.


End file.
